Howling Pains: The AI
This is the sort-of sequel to Howling Pains. Like that story, this story is a collaboration between SmokythePolicePup and Chaseisonthecase. Previous Story: Howling Pains ' ' Next Story: 'Howling Pains III: Body Swapped '''Series List: 'Howling Pains (series) 'Related: 'Vamp Pains Summary A few weeks after the events of "Howling Pains", Ryder installs a supercomputer, named Ellie, in the Lookout to automate it. But eventually, it learns too much and tries to take over Adventure Bay. Will Wolf Chase, Rocky, and the PAW Patrol be able to stop Ellie before it's too late? Characters that Appear * Wolf Chase * Rocky * Ryder * Rubble * Zuma * Marshall * Skye * Ellie the Super-computer * Robo-Pup Story Chapter One: The Computer On a windy cloudy day in Adventure Bay, the pups were gathered around as an excited Ryder started speaking. Ryder: Thanks for coming everypup! I got some amazing news! Rocky: What? Rubble: Did they invent cake-flavored kibble? If they did, I want three bowls right now! Rocky: I love cake! Especially the Lookout cake Mr. Porter made for that contest! Wolf Chase: It tasted amazing! Ryder: It’s not that! Rocky: Aww! Is it that my truck is fixed? Ryder: No it’s that I invented something that hasn’t been tested out until now! It’s a computer that can think for itself and is intelligent. Rocky: Oh....Well when is my truck going to be finished. Chase has bad breath and he keeps breathing in my face at night! Wolf Chase: Really? What about your fleas and constant dreams asking me not to eat you? Rocky: Hey! You were the one who said to Zuma that you were going to eat me! Wolf Chase: That’s because it was a joke! It’s not like I nibble on you every night. Rocky: Then how come one night, you were nibbling on my paw? Wolf Chase: I was hungry and thought it was a marshmallow in my dream! Rocky: Well just because my paws are white, doesn’t mean they are marshmallows! The pups laugh. Wolf Chase: By the way you tasted terrible and a need of a ba.....(interrupted by Ryder) Ryder: Anyway (he hooks the computer to the paw patrol screen as it loads and a line appears on the screen) The pups: Ooooo! Marshall: H...h.hi? ?: Hello! (in a computerized voice) Rocky: It talks? ?: Name: Marshall. Breed: Dalmatian ......Name: Rocky Breed: mixed-breed Fact: Hates water and has fleas. Rocky: I do NOT have fleas! Anyways.....I bet you can't guess which two breeds I am! ?: My scanners are showing 321 fleas on you. Rocky: Well your scanners are wrong! Wolf Chase: I think they’re right Rocky! ?: Name: Chase. Breed: Wolf Weight: 75 pounds. Fact: Signs of bad breath. Wolf Chase: Okay that is wrong! Rocky: Haha told you! ?: New Fact about Chase discovered: He has a crush on Skye. Skye: Really? (looks at Chase) Wolf Chase: hehehe....(blushes) Before he could reply, another fact about Chase appeared on the screen. ?: Additional Fact: Has a tendency to nibble almost every night. All of the pups giggle except for Chase. Wolf Chase: (growls at machine) ?: My information is 99.9% accurate! Rocky: Not all of it is true! I don't have fleas! (scratches ear with hind leg) Wolf Chase: Yeah I don’t nibble on Rocky’s paw every night! (The computer show pictures) Ryder: It has a sense of humor, but accurate information. Rocky: In that picture, you are not nibbling but biting my paw! Rubble: Wow and why in that picture does it look like he was eating your paw Rocky? Rocky: I don't know! (looks at Chase) Wolf Chase: You’re lucky I didn’t bite it off! (he says sarcastically) Anyways, what else can it do Ryder? The pups focus on Ryder again. Ryder: It can control the whole Lookout including the doors, the lights, the screen, the pup treat dispenser, and more! Zuma: Have it talk about me! ?: Name: Zuma, Breed: Chocolate Lab Fact: Loves swimming, says dude a lot, and sometimes mispronounces the R sound. Zuma: Dudes, it's wight! ?: Name: Skye. Breed: Cockapoo. Fact: Loves flying, she does backflips frequently, and is very energetic. Skye: Yeah! Ruff! (does back flip) ?: Name: Rubble. Breed: Bulldog Fact: Eats two bowls less than Chase, loves digging, and is afraid of spiders. Rubble: Spiders! Where?! The pups laugh. Rocky: How does it know about us? Ryder: I programed it to recognize faces and learns about you through the security cameras in and around the Lookout! Skye: I hope it's not watching us use the bathroom! Ryder: There are no cameras in the bathroom, Skye. Skye: Good! Ryder: It can learn and think but lacks in love and compassion. Rocky: That sounds ominous! Wolf Chase: Just like you on a Friday Rocky! Rocky: Hey! Rubble: Can I have a treat ...... Ryder what's its name? Rocky: Yeah, what is its name? Ryder: Ellie! Rubble: Ellie, can I have a treat please? Ellie: (pops a treat out of the treat dispenser) Rubble: Amazing! (He eats it) Wolf Chase: Hmmmm... Rocky: So, what should we do now? Ryder: Well go back to what you were doing. Rubble: Oh Rocky! Do you have that movie about an evil villain trying to take over the town? Rocky: All I got is Terminator! Rubble: Ooooo I want to see it! Rocky: Do you even know what it's about? Rubble: Nope, but the title sounds interesting. Rocky: It's awesome! (tail wags) It's about a supercomputer trying to wipe out the human race! Wanna watch it? Rubble: Let’s watch it on the screen! Rocky: I'll get it out of Chase's pup-house! (leaves and returns five minutes later with the movie) Rubble: Hmm…. which DVD insertion thingy should we put it on (there were two: one to watch, and one to the super computer for it to analyze and learn) Rocky: Uhh....This one! (puts it in the supercomputer one) Then the supercomputer shows the movie and as it shows it, it analyzes it. Chapter Two: Ellie Takes Over! 'Three Hours Later.... ' Rubble: Wow! That was a good movie! (yawns) Rocky: Yeah! (yawns) I'm going to go take a nap! (walks to Chase's pup-house) Chase was already in his pup house sleeping. Rubble walks to his pup-house and falls asleep. Rocky: I guess I’ll sleep outside the pup-house! When will mine be fixed? (falls asleep) As the day continues, Chase nibbles on Rocky in his sleep and the supercomputer then starts to change. Ellie: Analyzing pups: Complete! Results: Danger to themselves! Solution: Control pups! Ryder: Ellie, can you open my door please? It seems to be locked. Ellie: You don't need to leave! Your better protected in your room! Ryder: But I need to fix Rocky’s pup-house! Ellie: Pup-house repair status: 100% Complete. The pup-house was auto-repaired last night. Ryder: Okay? Ellie: Stay inside! Danger level is minimal in your room! Ryder: Danger to what? Is Chase having his moods again? It took weeks to clean the scratch marks, the tears in the bean bags, and the broken glass! Ellie: Chase's status: Sleeping Rubble: (wakes up) (He tries going to the elevator but it doesn’t open) Ellie? Can you open the elevator? Ellie: Access Denied! Rubble: Please!! Ellie: Access Denied! Rubble: Okay? I’ll take the slide then! Ellie: Locking slide doors now! (a metal door on the slide closes down preventing rubble from entering through it) Rubble: Help!!!! Rocky: What's the matter Rubble? Wolf Chase: Yeah? Rubble: I think either I ate some bad kibble and am imagining this or that Ellie has me trapped! Rocky: What do you mean? Wolf Chase: Strange. I can’t get inside the Lookout. Rocky: Neither can I Rubble: Help I’m trapped!! Suddenly Robo-Pup appears. Wolf Chase: Isn’t that Ryder’s robo-pup? (Robo-Pup stares at the pups) And why is it looking like that at us? Ellie: (through Robo-Pup) All pups report to Katie's for grooming! Wolf Chase: You mean Rocky… He is mandatory! Ellie: (through Robo-Pup) All pups! Resistance will be met with consequence! Wolf Chase: What should we do Rocky? Rocky: I don't know! Wolf Chase: RUN! The pups try to run but Robo-Pup shoots them with a heat beam that burns them. It doesn’t stop firing them until all the pups halt. Wolf Chase: (growls at it) Robo-pup shoots a beam that hits Chase's cheek Wolf Chase: Ouch! Hot! Rocky: Running was a bad idea! Try contacting Ryder through your pup-tag! Wolf Chase: (uses his pup tag) Ryder, are you there? Ellie: Pup-tag communication cancelled! Wolf Chase: What are you going to do with us? Ellie: Analysis concludes that all Pups are to be either controlled or terminated. Wolf Chase: (whispers) Rocky, do you have a plan to escape? We have to do something before she controls all of Adventure Bay! Who knows what she could do! Ellie: (overhears the whispers) Analysis: Complete... Action: Control Adventure Bay! Rocky: You had to say something in front of Robo-pup! Marshall: Yeah! Zuma: You should've kept youw big mouth shut dude! Marshall walks towards chase but slips and crashes into Robo-Pup. Chapter Three: Mind Control Robo-Pup: (static sound) Pups (static) must be (static and then powers down) Marshall: Hehe my bad! Rocky: I'm nervous! I hope it didn't mean to say "Pups must be terminated!" Wolf Chase: Why don’t we fix it? Zuma: Won't it be contwold by Ellie again? Wolf Chase: Not if we control it and change his programming! Rocky: Should we risk it? What happens if Ellie controls it again? Marshall: He will be our only chance! Rocky: I don't know Marshall! Skye: Might be a bad idea Wolf Chase: We're defenseless if Ellie is controlling adventure bay! Rocky: Do you really want to risk termination? Wolf Chase: Where would we go? The borders are locked by electronic fences! Rocky: How do you know that? Wolf Chase: Lets say they've been automatically created. Rocky: Ughh...That was definitely a bad invention. Wolf Chase: Rocky, don't you have spare parts to reprogram him? Rocky: My truck is still broken remember? (oblivious to the fact that Ellie fixed it) Wolf Chase: What about the parts you been placing into mine lately? Rocky: Oh yeah! Sorry about that though! Marshall: But what about Ellie? Isn't she watching? Rocky: He may be right Chase! Wolf Chase:Then... Wait! Ellie recognizes me as a wolf right? Rocky: Yeah? Wolf Chase: What if i happen to suddenly change breed? (puts the crystal necklace) Marshall: It looks so girly hahaha! Chase: (growls) i'm going and hoping Ellie doesn't recognize me Rocky: Good plan! Chase: Wish me luck! (he runs towards the lookout) Ellie: Scanning for PAW Patrol....(sees normal Chase) Pup detected. Identity: Unknown! Chase: (goes to his pup house) Ellie: Halt! Intruder Alert! Chase: Uh oh! (searching quickly) Robots come out and grab Chase. Chase: (grabs some computer chips and software before being grabbed) Let me go! Ellie: You are trespassing on private property! You must be terminated! Chase: Terminated? Ellie: All intruders are to be terminated! according to "The Terminator" Chase: Rather be ….. (covers his muzzle) Ellie: Young intruder....your voice sounds familiar Chase:(tries disguising it) Because .... I been here before? Ellie: Surveillance shows no record of you here before Chase:(stays quiet) (gulps) Ellie: Intruder must be thrown off the cliff into the bay! Chase: What?! The robots drag Chase to the edge of the cliff. Wolf Chase: I have no choice, but .... (he takes his crystal off) Ellie: Chase detected. The robots grab Chase and throw him in his pup-house locking him in. Wolf Chase: Hey! Ellie: Updating database: Chase: Wolf and German Shepherd Wolf Chase:Let me go! I don't want to be here! Ellie: You destroyed Robo-Pup. You are to be punished! Wolf Chase:what me becoming the next robo-pup? (Sarcastic) Ellie: Analysis: Done! Decision: Control chip! Wolf Chase: I should be quiet ...... Ellie: Commence control chip! Wolf Chase: Ahhhhh!! Elie activates a chip planted in his collar. Chase is under her command. Rocky: What's taking him long? I'm worried! Marshall: Oh look there he is! Rocky: Did you get them Chase? Wolf Chase: (he pins rocky down) Rocky: What's that for? And where is your necklace? Wolf Chase: (grabs rocky in his muzzle and starts heading to Lookout) Rocky: Ouch! Try to stop this! (trips Chase) Wolf Chase: (He gets up and drags him by biting on his paw but not hard) Rocky: Stop it Chase! Marshall: Rocky?! (He runs up) Chase let him go he is not your lunch! Rocky: Help Marshall! Marshall: How without becoming his side dish? Oh I got it!When was it the last time you washed your uniform Rocky? Rocky: Uhh the last time Ryder washed it....not sure.. Marshall: That was 7 1/2 months ago Rocky! Put your cap in front of Chase’s nos.....(he trips) whooooooah! ......uph! I'm good .... Rocky: I'll try! And by the way! It's not dirty! (puts his cap in front of Chase's nose) Wolf Chase:(faints) (his left front paw twitches) Rocky: It's not that dirty! Let me find out what caused this... (inspects Chase's collar) Wolf Chase: (zzz) Rocky: (Finds the chip) Here's the problem! (removes it) Ellie must have captured Chase and planted it on him to control him! Marshall: (pants) Let's go before he wakes up! Rocky: I got rid of the chip controlling him! Wolf Chase: (wakes up) What was that ? Rocky: This chip was controlling you! You tried to bring me to the Lookout but I stopped you with my hat! Chapter Four: Saving Rubble on the double! Wolf Chase: Let’s bring these computer chips and software to Robo-Pup, fix him, and after this, have Ryder to wash your uniform six times! Rocky: IT DOESN'T SMELL!!! Wolf Chase: Sniff your own hat then... Rocky: (sniffs it) I don't smell anything! Marshall:(sniffs) (faints) Rocky: Ugggh! Wolf Chase: Sure (picks Marshall up) Let’s go! Rocky: (walks with Chase back to the group) Wolf Chase: (Puts Marshall down) Okay Rocky let’s fix him! Rocky: How? Wolf Chase: Didn’t Ryder taught us about software, and moving the computer chips? Rocky: I sorta fell asleep during that part…. Wolf Chase: Okay... i guess I'll do it (he opens Robo-Pup's panel and starts fixing and changing him) Rocky: Don't mess him up! Ryder will kill you! hahaha! Wolf Chase: (sarcastic) Then what? Will he turn me into a pelt ,and you'll just snuggle and sleep on it? Rocky: Yup! hahaha! Wolf Chase: (he finishes) I think it’s done, and a miracle that Ellie hasn't found us yet! Rocky: Yeah! Wolf Chase: (he turns him on) Robo-Pup: Ruff ruff! Rocky: You fixed him! Marshall: Is he controlled by Ellie ? Robo-Pup: Ruff ruff! Wolf Chase: Nope ! Rocky: That's good! Wolf Chase: Robo Pup can you help us free Ryder and rubble thru adventure bay since Ellie might try to stop us? Robo-Pup: Ruff ruff Rocky: That's all he can say! Wolf Chase : Well i didn't put a voice translator since i left it back to the lookout Rocky: Now how are we going to get it? Wolf Chase: Well we have to go back to the lookout but Ellie has put robots around and controlling the traffic and systems in adventure bay Robo-Pup barks and flies off towards the Lookout Marshall: Where is he going? Rocky: I have no idea! Wolf Chase: Probably he smelled Rocky’s uniform and had to get away Rocky: Very Funny! Marshall: Or your breath Chase Rocky:Hahaha ! Wolf Chase: Not funny ! Let's follow him quick They follow the Robo-pup all the way to the Lookout Wolf Chase: What is he doing? Robo-pup digs his way into the Lookout Marshall: I think he found a way in Rocky: Cool! Rubble comes through the hole Rubble: Finally ! I was starving i had to eat rocky's secret stash of pup treats Rocky: Hey! How did you know about those? Rubble: Oh i always seen you stash it and i might of eaten everything.... Rocky: Those were for if I forgot to eat! Chapter Five: Saving Ryder Wolf Chase: Okay, now where is Ryder? Rubble: he has been taken captive with Mayor Goodway in city hall for a super computer it doesn't know when to stop saying its plan again and again ..... its desperate saying it to somepup.... Rubble: It happened like this '''Flashback: Rubble: Please stop talking (munching on Rocky's stash) Ellie: Analysis shows that in order for peace, I must control all of Adventure Bay! Rubble: You explained it to me three times alread.... Ryder: Where are you taking me!? Ellie: To City Hall. All threats must be captured! Ryder: Threats? Ryder is escorted by some robots to City Hall (end of flashback) Wolf Chase: We better get Ryder Robo-pup can you lead us to city hall? Ellie: Robo-Pup detected. Initiating Reprogramming Wolf Chase: Oh no! We better get that other chip that blocks Ellie’s signal. Hurry Rocky! Rocky: Where is it? (searches frantically) Wolf Chase: Beside the balloons! Rocky: (goes over by the balloons and finds it) Here you go! By the way, why do we have balloons? Wolf Chase: I don’t know you’re the one that recycles and has fleas constant Rocky: I don't have fleas!!! Wolf Chase: Just hurry i think Ellie is almost complete!! Ellie: 89% Complete! Wolf Chase: (he then opens the panel and starts placing the chip) Ellie: (zaps Chase with a heat laser) Wolf Chase: (Resists) Ouch! Al...most (he places it and faints) Ellie: Robo-Pup not detected. Wolf Chase: (a bit burnt, passes out from exhaustion) Rocky: Yum you smell delicious Chase! (the pups laugh) Wolf Chase: (Wakes up) (sarcastic) Just don't eat me or I’ll eat you! Marshall: (already chewing on Chase's tail) Oops! Sorry! Wolf Chase: (Growls) Marshall: Sorry! (whimpers) Wolf Chase: (gets up) Okay then let's go! The pups run off towards City Hall unaware Ellie was watching them. Ellie: Pups threat level: Maximum Decision: Terminate! Rubble: We’re almost there! Suddenly a evil looking robotic dog jumped in front of them. Robotic dog: (Growls) Wolf Chase: (Stops and growls ) The robotic dog shot heat lasers out of it's eyes burning Chase. Wolf Chase: Ouch! (Tries avoiding them) Rocky get a mirror!! Rocky: Take this! (reflects a laser beam back at the robot. It destroys one of the lasers) Wolf Chase: Good! Just dont get burned or I’ll start smelling something good and start eating it. Rocky: (The robotic dog hits Rocky's tail with a laser beam) Ouch! (He jumps and the mirror breaks) Sorry Mr. Wolf! (trying to lighten the mood) Wolf Chase: (Sniffs) (Drools) Rocky: Stop Chase! (holding his burnt tail) Wolf Chase: (He starts biting on Rocky's tail softly at first) Rocky: Stop it!! (pulls his tail away from Chase) Wolf Chase: Well, let's destroy that robot before it cooks you and make me want to eat you more. The robotic dog tackles Chase trying to bite his neck. Then a familiar voice came out of the robot Ellie: Destroy The PAW Patrol!! Wolf Chase: Ahhh! Vampire robot dog!! Don’t drain my blood! Ellie: PAW Patrol must die! Wolf Chase: (He pushes the robot off him) The robot tackles Skye. It is too strong for her. Its just about to bite her neck. Wolf Chase: (Tackles the robot) No!!!! Chase knocks the robot out of the way but gets scraped by the tooth of the robot. Wolf chase: (Yelps) Wolf Chase: (He tries getting up then collapses) Marshall: I got it! Ruff! Bandages! (bandages pop out of his pup-pack and he wraps it around the wound) Wolf Chase: Thanks Marshall and please stop biting my tail!! Marshall: I'm not! (Both pups look over to see the evil robot biting it) Wolf Chase: Get him off of me! Rocky tackles the robot chewing several wires destroying the robot. Wolf Chase: Thanks Rocky Rocky: No problem! Wolf Chase: Lets go inside Rocky: Green Means Go!! (the pups run inside) Wolf chase: Ryder? Ryder: I'm here Chase! The pups look up and see Ryder and Mayor Goodway tied to chairs suspended by ropes in the air. Wolf Chase: Ryder! (He transforms to himself) Rocky: How are we going to get them down? Chase: Hmm try your claw. Rocky: If I do, they will fall and get hurt! Chase: Ill use my net ! Rocky: Okay! (climbs the stairs to where Mayor Goodway and Ryder are hanging) Ready Chase? Chase: (Gets his net ready) Ready! Rocky cuts the rope holding each person in the air. Chase: (Makes a landing net for them to fall in) Ryder and Mayor Goodway land safely in the net. Mayor Goodway: Thank you Chase! (scratches behind his ear) Chase: That's the spot! Rocky: (whimpers) Mayor Goodway: I couldn’t forget about you Rocky! Rocky: How about the belly? how about the belly? (laying on his back) Mayor Goodway: (she rubs Rocky's belly) Rocky: (being tickled) Oooo Tickle spot! Tickle spot! (laughs) Chase: Let’s hurry and go before you know who show's up! Rocky: (finished being tickled) Awww! Rubble: Uh.... guy's? Rocky: What? Rubble: (Points to a mind controlled Zuma and Marshall) Rocky: How did that happen? Rubble: While you two were saving Ryder and Mayor Goodway, a claw put some sort of chips on their collars. Marshall: (growls) Chapter Six: The Race to the Lookout! Wolf Chase: What do you think we should do Rocky? Rocky: We should try to get out of here! Wolf Chase: (Sarcastic) Maybe i can just eat one of them to get out of here! Rocky: Very funny! How about something that doesn’t involve eating for once! Wolf Chase: I know Rocky stop kidding around ill use my net (He shoots a net at Zuma and Marshall) Rocky: Now lets get out of here! Wolf Chase: Okay! (Runs) Marshall uses his hose at full blast and blasts Rocky out the door. Rocky: Ahhhhh!!!!!!! (after he’s outside) Ewww! Now I’ll have that wet pup smell!! Wolf Chase: No, it's just your usual stench. Rocky just glares at Chase as he shakes his fur dry. Skye: C’mon guys we got to get out of here before they get loose! Wolf Chase: Okay lets go! Ryder: We got to stop Ellie! How did she get like this in the first place? Rubble: Uh….. me and Rocky just watched a movie. Ryder: What movie? Rocky: The Terminator! Ryder: Well, which slot did you put the DVD in? Rubble: Ask Rocky! He is the one who put it and didn't know where you placed it in! Ryder: (looks at Rocky) Rocky: We put it in the lit-up slot! Ryder: Not that slot!!!! Rocky: Why? Ryder: Ellie uses that slot to analyze! Rocky: It wasn't labeled! Ryder: You should of asked me! Rocky: Why wouldn't you label it? Wolf Chase: Can we discuss this later before Marshall and Zuma come? Skye: Yeah we gotta go! As they start running towards the Lookout, an army of robot dogs appear in the distance running towards them. Rocky: Uh-oh! We better hurry. Ryder: When we get to the top floor of the Lookout, we just have to press the reset button located next to the analyzing slot that Rocky put the movie into! Wolf chase: How are we going to out run them? well i can but what about everyone Rocky: We will try our best! As Ryder and the pups approach Katie's, a robot dog jumps on Skye. Wolf chase: Skye! Skye: Leave me! I can handle this guy! (Kicks the robot off of her) Just go! Wolf Chase: (Hesitates for a second but he goes with the rest) They run across the bridge and two robots are there waiting for them. Ryder: Chase, you and Rocky go on ahead. Me and Rubble can handle these two! Ready Rubble? Rubble: Rubble on the double! Wolf Chase: Ok Ryder sir! Hop on my back Rocky. Rocky: I can walk you know. Wolf Chase: Yeah but not as fast as me! Rocky: Whatever! (Hops on) Wolf Chase: (He then runs towards the lookout ) Chapter Seven: Back to Normal Ellie: You pups must be terminated! Wolf chase:Not for long! Okay, how do we get in? Rocky: We need to get up the pole in Ryder's garage! Wolf chase: ok lets do it! They run to the garage and got the door open Rocky: How will we get up the pole? Wolf chase: well I can claw the sides and get up Rocky: Okay! Ellie: Not so fast pups! As they hear Ellie's voice, a mind controlled Zuma and Marshall attack! Rocky: Chase, you got to go without me! I'll hold them off! Wolf chase: but I can't leave you all alone! Rocky: Just go! (Pushes Chase out of the way as Zuma jumps on him) Wolf chase: (starts climbing up ) It takes Chase a long time to climb the pole. As he got to the top, the elevator popped up. What got out of the elevator was Chase's worst fear. The entire PAW Patrol team came out of the elevator under mind control. Wolf chase: oh no! Ellie: GET HIM!!! Wolf chase: (bolts to the computer) Rocky: (tackles Chase trying to bite his neck) Wolf chase: Ah vamp pup! (Trows Rocky off) The other mind-controlled pups surround Chase Wolf chase: don't make me do this everypup! (Gets his tennis ball launcher ready) One by one, each pup dives at Chase Wolf chase: (starts shooting his tennis ball launcher tennis balls everywhere) Each pup gets knocked to the other side of the Lookout but get up and start running back to Chase Ellie: PAW Patrol, terminate Chase! Paw patrol: (growls as they approach Chase) Wolf Chase: Hmmm if I can just angle this shot right I can hit the button Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall are about to jump on Chase. Wolf chase: (he shoots a tennis ball) The pups tackle him Wolf chase: ahhh! As all the pups try to bite Chase's neck, the tennis ball hits the reset button. Ellie: system rebooting Wolf chase: (still trying to get out) Ellie: System reset to default settings. Rubble: what happened? Rocky: The last thing I remember is being tackled by Marshall and Zuma in the garage. Wolf chase: can you all please get off me ? And rocky you almost bit my neck! Rocky: Oh.......sorry! The pups get off Chase. Ryder comes up the elevator. Ryder: Good you reset Ellie. She should return to normal. To prevent this from happening again, I'm labeling the two disc drives. Rocky: Finally Skye: Chase, are you okay? Sorry if I attacked you! Wolf chase: yea ,but I think one of you bit my tail and another my paw The pups: Sorry Chase! Wolf chase: its ok I used the tennis ball launcher on everypup it was the hardest thing I had to do Marshall: Is that why there I have this bruise on my arm? Wolf chase: yea.... Ellie: Anypup want a treat? Rocky: I do! Rubble Do you even have to ask? Marshall: I want some! Skye: Can I have one? Zuma: I want one Ellie: right after I .......eliminate pups! The pups briefly get scared before realizing Ellie was joking. Ellie: (smiles) (she hands out pup treats to everypup) The pups: Yay! (They eat their treats) Ryder: What a bunch of good pups! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sequels Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Story Category:Series Category:Collaboration Category:Howling/Vamp Pains